


Flowers for Kuroo

by sharkloverrr



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flirting, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, hanihaki, relationships, somewhat pining?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkloverrr/pseuds/sharkloverrr
Summary: hanahaki: a disease in which a person inflicted with unrequited love coughs up blood and flower growing in their lungs.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story and i’m not 100% sure were it’s going but i’m just trying to have fun w it because i had this idea but hadn’t seen any fics that dealt with this idea.

Outside of Nekoma High School gym, squeaks could be heard from shoes shuffling back and forth across the volleyball court. The shoes, belonging to Nekoma’s boys volleyball team, was practicing and preparing for their upcoming tournament. October was finally coming to an end and the warm temperatures they had been experiencing were coming to a close, and the chill of November could be felt in the air. 

“Nice serve! Don’t mess up now” Yaku taunted from the other side of the court, trying to stir Kuroo as he stepped up to serve.

Kuroo simply spun the ball in his hands, grinning as he prepared to hit the ball. 

Seeing as it was a Friday, Coach Nekomata had agreed to let the boys play a practice match against each other to work on the skills they had been drilling earlier in the week.

Kenma looked up to the clock that was situated above the door to the locker rooms. 

4:30. Only thirty more minutes he thought, then I can go home and play some video games. Exams had been coming up and between studying and practice, Kenma had barley had time for anything else. Although Kuroo had invited him to study with him several times, which secretly made Kenma very happy because Kuroo was a closeted nerd and an excellent tutor to Kenma when he needed it. Kenma couldn’t exactly describe why, but small moments like studying together, walking home together, or even just sharing a box of Pocky filled Kenma with a joy and happiness he had never felt with anyone else. 

Kenma acknowledged that he had never had many friends, so maybe it was simply the act of sharing regular human interactions with someone he felt so close to that made him happy. 

Kenna’s eyes wa ndered from the clock back to Kuroo, who was still spinning the ball in his hand.

“Alright Yaku, this ones coming straight for you” Kuroo laughed as he pointed his long arm towards the libero across the net. 

Kuroo served the ball and as promised, it went straight to Yaku, who dug the ball right back to the other side. Lev yelled as he went for the first touch. Kenma knew the ball was coming for him next, and he prepared to set it. Right as he began to put his hands in position, a couching fit came over Kenma and he lowered his arms to cover his mouth. 

Feeling a bit lightheaded, he bent his knees and sunk down to the court beneath him as the ball Lev had tossed to him bounced next to him hitting the floor, signaling a point for the other side. Kenma continued to cough as Lev and Yamamoto ran up to him followed by Kuroo who had grabbed a water bottle.

“Yo Kenma, you good?” Lev asked, lowering his body to the meet Kenma on the ground. 

Kenma in response did about the only thing he could while still coughing into his arm and nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed as he could feel tears piling up inside of him. 

In a quick breath of air he was able to grab, he stood up and ran to the doors leading out into the chilled air, bumping into Kuroo as he did. His and Kuroos eyes met for a second before he yelled “I’m fine just give me a minute.”

Damn I didn’t want Kuroo to see me crying like that, Kenma though as he wiped the tears that stained his face from coughing so hard. He put his hands over his head, in an attempt to fill his lungs with more air and walked slowly around the courtyard outside the gym. Approaching the mirrored windows on the outside of the gym he looked at his reflection and saw his face was finally losing its warmth and the pink shade from his coughing fit. He then noticed the right sleeve of his practice jersey, where he had directed his cough, had a significant amount of blood on it. It was a bit hard to see given the shirt was already red, but Kenma could see it.

Well fuck that can’t be good, Kenma thought. He looked at his sleeve, this time not in his mirrored reflection and noticed a few flower petals on his jersey. Am I going crazy what is this, Kenma thought to himself 

He began to brush the petals off his jersey when Kuroo came running out.

“Kenma! Here have some water. Are you okay?” Kuroo said handing him the bottle.

Kenma took it and drank before answering, feeling his through being soothed from the water. He could taste the metallic taste of blood being washed back down his throat. Wiping his mouth he looked up at Kuroo.

“I’m fine. I don’t know what came over me. Sorry for messing up the play” he said as his eyes darted away from the taller boy. Although volleyball wasn’t that important to Kenma, he knew how much it meant to Kuroo. Plus Kenma didn’t mind the extra time it allowed him to spend with the taller boy.

“What? Don’t worry about that. Coach called off the rest of practice anyways, the rest of the guys went to change but I just wanted to make sure you were alright” Kuroo smiled before playfully punching Kenma on the shoulder.

“Yeah I’m alright”

“Cool then let’s go change, C’mon.” At that Kuroo reached out and tousled Kenna’s hair.

“Ahh stop I’m gross and sweaty, plus I might have a cold or something, you don’t want to touch me” Kenma said as he took two steps away from Kuroo as they began to walk back to the locker rooms. 

While it was true that he was sweaty and possible sick, Kenma couldn’t help but notice the electric shock he felt both when Kuroo playful punched his arm and when he messed with his two toned hair, and felt he may have had other reasons for telling the boy not to touch him. 

The feeling reminded him of his first crush, a boy he had sat next years ago in class who always was short on pencils. Without fail everyday the boy would ask Kenma to borrow a pencil and Kenma would oblige, seeing as it hardly put him out anything. Handing the pencil to the boy, their fingers touched, and a spark was sent through Kenna’s body. Everyday Kenma would secretly love letting this boy borrow pencils, as their fingers would touch and Kenma could feel his crush developing. 

While that was a silly school yard crush Kenma got over he remembered that feeling and what it felt like to be gently touch by someone he liked. 

Kenma stopped in his tracks as Kuroo walked on a few paces before he noticed Kenma has stopped. Kenma had suspected for some time now that his feelings of joy that he got when spending time with Kuroo was more than just him being excited over their friendship. And judging based on the electric shock he had felt go through him moments before his suspicions were confirmed. He did in fact like Kuroo, and not just as a friend. 

“You sure you’re good man? You’re just acting kinda weird and spacey. The rest of the team was talking about going out and getting some dinner or something but I think I should just walk you home.” 

“Uhh yeah okay,” Kenma said as he began to walk again. “if, uh, y’know, you don’t mind missing out on the team.”

“No way! Gotta make sure my best friend and Nekoma setter is healthy if we want to do well in our upcoming tournament.”

Kenma felt his chest tighten. Best friend. That had used to be enough for him. He was Kuroos best friend, and Kuroo his, but for some reason the mention of this made it hard for Kenma to breath again and a few coughs escapes his mouth.

“Man we gotta get you home. You’re sick!” 

Kenma looked at his hands which he had coughed into and saw blood and once again flower petals. Before Kuroo could see he brush his hands on his red shorts, masking the blood as the flower petals fell onto the courtyard.

“Probably just need some sleep and some tea and I’ll be good as new tomorrow” Kenma said as the two boys finally reached the locker room. The rest of the team had already finished changing and Kenma and Kuroo got dressed in mostly silence. Kenma sat on a bench as he began to put his shoes on sneaking a quick look at Kuroo who was pulling his shirt down over his torso. Kenma felt his ears turn pink and he began to focus more heavily on the knot on his shoelaces.

Kenma and Kuroo started off towards Kenna’s house and Kenma thought back on the events from practice trying to piece together both his newly acknowledged feelings for Kuroo and what could be causing him to cough up blood and... flower petals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah thank you so much to those of you who have read this so far!! Here is chapter 2, i’m still not sure how long this will be!!

The sun was setting now, and a golden filter flooded the road as Kuroo and Kenma walked home. From the trees to the flowers growing on the side of the road, everything was bright and warm, despite the crisp air. 

“Look at those daisy’s growing,” Kuroo pointed. “Don’t see those a lot growing wild like that. You know, if I was a girl” Kuroo laughed, “I’d want daisy’s. HAHAHA, what about you?”

“Seriously? I wouldn’t want flowers at all, they just die. What's the point?”

“I don’t know man, girls seem to love that shit though,” Kuroo said looking ahead. “It was just a question don’t take it so seriously.”

Kenma was surprised by Kuroo sudden break of masculinity. While Kuroo had nothing against having a feminine side, it just hardly ever came out due to, well, everything about him. 

Kuroo was tall and muscular, and played middle blocker, a position that wasn’t scared to be aggressive and get up in other players faces. Kuroo was confident and really smart both in and out of school; he had guys wanting to be him and girls wanting to date him. 

Above all of that though, Kuroo was kind to everyone he met, and tried to make genuine connections with the people around him. And because of those factors, Kuroo wasn’t scared to show his soft side, it just normally never came out.

“Well okay I guess hydrangeas are nice,” Kenma said softly, shuffling his phone in his hands trying to seem preoccupied. 

Kuroo looked at him, “yeah they are. But not as nice as daisy’s” he yelled as he grabbed kenna’s phone and ran ahead.

“Kuroo- I’m tired from practice come onnnn!” Kenma whined as he shook his head and stared to jog after Kuroo with no enthusiasm to actually catch up to him.

As they approached Kenna’s house, Kuroo held out Kenna’s phone at arms length, dropping it back into the setters small palms. 

It’s a wonder he’s a setter, Kuroo though, with hands that small. 

“Sorry for making u break a sweat again,” Kuroo said jokingly. “I forgot you were sick or whatever. Get some rest this weekend though, for real.”

Kenna’s face, which had a slight frown from his friend making him chase after him faded. He smiled, a rare sight to be seen on Kenma, saying “ All good, thanks for checking up on me after practice. I’m probably going to stay in all weekend and game so i’ll see you Monday.”

“Sounds just like a normal weekend for you then. Well, I'll see you Monday,” the taller boy laughed, walking away. He stopped after a few paces of walking as he had reached his house, which was directly next you Kenna’s.

Kuroo smiled, “Yeah no way I’ll be over to bug you this weekend and if you really are sick, we can just chill.”

Kenma gave him a blank look as they both waved to each other and entered their respective homes. Kicking his shoes off at the door, Kenma said a hello to his mom making dinner in the kitchen and announced he was going to shower before they ate. 

Washing away his hard work from practice, he thought back to what Kuroo had said on their walk home. 

Daisy’s. He said he liked daisy’s. Was it, daisys? On my uniform earlier? He felt his chest tighten again thinking about Kuroo. 

Of course I’ve known I’ve liked him for a while now, Kenma thought. But, it’s so embarrassing being in love w-.

No, not love. He loved Kuroo as a friend. And liked him in a romantic way. But they were different. He would do anything Kuroo asked him to do, but that’s what friend did right? and that’s what best friends did right? 

Kenma knew he was gay, and although he had never really come out to anyone, he assumed that those closest to him knew (they did). But that hadn’t been any reason for him to lose anyone close to him, they still loved him the same. 

Kenma thought back to the feeling that had fluttered in his stomach earlier when Kuroo came to check on him outside the gym. Butterflies. Butterflies dancing around the flowers that grew in his lungs for Kuroo.

Stepping out of the shower he began coughing again and looked down. There in his hand was a tragically beautiful daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!slight trigger warning for implied panic attack!!

After helping his mom clean up dinner, Kenma sat down on his bed and began playing Hades, his go to comfort game on his switch. He needed something to distract himself, he didn’t want to think about the things that had happened earlier. What had even happened? Did he really cough up a flower? Was that even possible? He shut off the game, not bothering to save, and twisted his hands together in his lap, a nervous habit he had picked before he could even remember. 

He walked over to his desk and sat down, placing his delicate hands on his key board, about to type but stopped himself. 

What the fuck do I even google he thought. Fuck it, this day can’t get any weirder. 

‘Why am I coughing up flowers?’ he typed hitting enter while holding his breath. 

His eyes read the search page in disbelief. Clicking on the first link he began to read:

—————————————————————  
Hanahaki disease is an illness caused due to a one sided love. The result of this leaves the one in love with flowers growing inside their lungs. If the love is returned quickly, the flowers will die. However if the love is not returned, the flowers will kill the host. 

A new experimental treatment is being developed to remove the flowers, however side effects cause all feelings to be erased once the flowers are gone.  
—————————————————————

Kenma stopped reading, feeling his heart rate increase. He stood up and looked around, for something anything to get a sense of his surroundings. His eyes met an old volleyball, displayed on a shelf in his room. 

It had been a birthday gift from Kuroo many years ago, when Kuroo was still trying to encourage Kenma to play. The two boys had played with that ball hundreds of times when they were little, using the hedges between their yards as a makeshift net.

Kenma studied the ball, and counted all the colors on it he could see, a trick he used when he felt himself spiraling. It was blue and yellow mostly with black lettering. He took a deep breath and laid down on his bed, pulling a blanket over him but leaving enough room so his eyes could still peak out and see the yellow and blue ball.

His eyes slowly began burning, slow tears pooling in his eyes. He felt two single tears roll across his face onto his bed but that was it. He felt so empty it didn’t even feel like crying over.

He continued to lay there eyes red, but checks dry. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, giving himself a hug, for no else was there to do it for him. His knees crept up to his chest, and his eyes watched out the window to the moon that was shining and dancing in the night. 

I want to disappear, this can’t be real. This isn’t happening, he thought pulling himself into an even tighter ball. He laid there willing himself to fall asleep, but sleep never came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres an update lol. idk if anyone asked for this but it was a good way to avoid schoolwork. I also think I've finally decided which direction to take this so maybe now I'll actually be able to write.

The weekend passed mostly uneventful. As promised, Kuroo had come over to bug Kenma, but he sent him away, saying he was too sick still and didn't want Kuroo to catch whatever bug he had.

Kenma felt a little bad for lying to his best friend, but he needed time to think about whatever was going on inside of his body and his brain regarding his feelings for Kuroo.

Kenma mulled over his feelings all weekend trying to sort them out. Maybe if he could just like Kuroo and not love him, the flowers would go away. Like that was even possible. He needed advise, and more information than just a quick Google search would provide him, but was unsure of who he could go to. 

He had an idea of who he could ask, but he hated the reality of it. Begrudgingly, he picked up his phone and sent a quick text. After a quick exchange of texts, and one too many times of being called Ken-chan, he had a plan.

Monday night after practice, Kuroo walked up to Kenma who was still messily stuffing his practice clothes inside his bag.

"Hey d'you wanna stop at the market and pick up some Pocky on the way home?" Kuroo asked as Kenma finished zipping his bag.

"Actually I'm not going home right away, I, uh. I'm meeting a friend."

"Wait! Kenma had friends besides Kuroo?" Lev exclaimed placing himself into the conversation.

Kenma looked over to Lev, holding up his middle finger with a smirk. "Not that it's your business butting into the conversation like this," Kenma said, lowering his hand and changing his face to a more neutral position, "but yes I do, and you guys are going to make me late for my plans."

Lev seem unaffected by Kenmas comment and shrugged, walking away going to bug Semi.

Kuroo watched Lev walk away and spoke again. "Kenma, no offense, but you really don't hang out with, well, anyone besides me or whoever I drag you to hangout with." Kuroo wasn't saying this to be mean, more just matter of fact. Kenma could tell from his eyes that he meant no harm.

Kenma smiled slightly nodding his head.

"Yeah your'e right Kuro. But this friend actually is thanks to you. I'll see you tomorrow," Kenma said with a wave.

"No wait Kenma, seriously who?! You, like never hang out with anyone!"

" Like I said, it's thanks to you I met them," he said without even turning around.

"Hinita? No, I guess he actually is one of the only friends you made by yourself. Bokuto? Akaashi??"

"Don't worry about it I'll see you tomorrow." With that Kenma left the gym and walk to the bus stop, anxiously awaiting his next stop. 

After his anxiety attack Friday night Kenma had actually felt a little better. Since establishing his feelings for Kuroo, he felt a certain weight lifted off his shoulders, even if his lungs still felt heavy from the flowers making a home inside of him. He wasn't naive, and he knew he couldn't just drop his feelings for Kuroo overnight. It would be something that would take time, although he wasn't sure how much time he had. Ever since Friday he had coughed up some form of blood, petals, or whole daisies. 

Kenma also knew that he didn't want to get surgery. It would be too embarrassing to explain, to every party involved. More so than being embarrassed, Kenma was scared of losing his feelings for Kuroo. What if all his feelings for Kuroo, even non romantic ones were erased from his brain? What if he forgot the first time he met Kuroo, or the way Kuroos eyes shined when he started talking about something he was passionate about?

Kenma didn't want to forget these memories, and feared the surgery would take that all away from him. 

He wasn't going to let it get that bad, he was going to fix himself and he had a plan. 

Stepping off the bus at his destination, he regretted his decision already.

"Ken-chan!!! Over here!!"

Kenma took a deep breath. This was inevitable, and he knew the moment he texted Toruu Oikawa what he was getting himself into. 

Luckily Oikawa had felt the need to bring Iwaizumi, and Kenma was thankful that the two of them were seemingly inseparable. Kenma watched with small satisfaction as Iwaizumi jabbed his elbow into Oikawas side, causing him to lower the arm he had franticly been waving at Kenma.

" I think he could see us just fine Oikawa, no need to be so extra its just Kenma" Iwaizumi said as Kenma approached them.

Kenma had always admired Iwaizumi, and not just because of his ability for putting up with Oikawa. Iwaizumi was good at reading people and making others comfortable in any type of situation. More than once Iwaizumi had saved Kenma from awkward situations he'd found himself in. 

"I'm 𝘯𝘰𝘵 being extra Iwa-chan! I'm being myself!" Oikawa pouted. 

"Those two thoughts contradict themself Oikawa, you're always extra," Iwaizumi said flatly and turned to Kenma. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here. Oikawas big mouth started telling me all about your problem before I could even tell him it wasn't my business," he said as he gave his head a slight bow.

"Yeah that's probably on me. The moment I texted him I should have assumed he would tell you," Kenma laughed lightly as Iwaizumi and him shared a moment of understanding and mutual respect.

"Ken-channnn stop flirting with my boyfriend," he said with a wink latching his hands around Iwaizumis arm. "Theres a cafe not to far from here. We can discuss your problems there." Oikawas voice had suddenly turned a touch more serious as if remembering the reason behind their meeting. 

After ordering their drinks, the three boys sat down at a booth towards the back of the cafe. It probably didn't matter much were they sat, since they were the only ones in the establishment. 

" Okay," Oikawa said folding his hands together on top of the table looking earnestly at Kenma who sat across from him. "How can I help you?"

Kenma glanced at Iwaizumi. He didn't mind him being there, but he felt this conversation may be a little more awkward than necessary with him there.

"So you know I'm not one for gossip," Kenma started, looking back at Oikawa. "But I heard that before you and uhhh, before you and Iwaizumi started dating that you had hanahaki disease. And well clearly your'e alive now, so, umm, how did you get over it?" Kenma finished, realizing that had not come out as smoothly as he wanted it to.

Oikawa took one hand off the table and reach over to what Kenma assumed was Iwaizumis hand under the table.

" As hard as it is to believe, yes there was a time where Iwa-chan was not my one true love. I was, I guess obsessed with Ushiwaka and before I knew it I was coughing up flowers daily. At first I didn't understand why but like you, I quickly figured it out. I honestly hadn't realized I loved him until it was happening. When I started to panic and thought about dying because I loved him, I decided to confess because it seemed like my only option."

Kenma looked at the couple and it was clear this was not Iwaizumis first time hearing this story. Instead of annoyance, as Kenma expected him to be, he looked somber, and gently reached out a hand to tuck a piece of Oikawas hair behind his ear. Oikawa smiled at that and continued.

"I confessed to him one day after school and he laughed at me. I was so heartbroken, and mad, and embarrassed, I felt like I was going to explode. How could he laugh at me when I was so vulnerable in front of him?" Oikawa scowled slightly. "That's when I realized how ridiculous it was to love him. I mean look at me, I'm amazing how could he not love me back. He didn't deserve my love and I deserved someone who would respect me more than that. After the day I confessed I never coughed up flowers again. Then I met Iwa-chan, and I guess I'll spare you all those details," he said with a smirk.

"So then, you really can just fall out of love with someone, just like that?" Kenma said a bit surprised by Oikawas honesty.

"Well, yeah, I mean you, or anyone really deserves someone who supports them and wouldn't laugh in their face at a love confession. Thats just... rude. Why waste your time on someone like that?"

" You make it sound so easy though Oikawa, I cant just fall out of love with my best friend. You know Kuro would laugh at me over something like that. He is supportive of me me already, so how am I supposed to get over him?" Kenma felt himself started to spiral a little. He needed to keep it together for just a little longer in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he could melt down later tonight in his room when he was alone.

"I think love is different for everyone," Iwaizumi chimed in for the first time. "I know it isn't as easy as it sounds but I think you need to spend more time with other people. If I'm correct, you spend most, if not all of your free time with Kuroo-san right?" There was no judgment in his question, he was only asking to get a better picture, and Kenma was grateful for this lack of judgment.

Kenma nodded to confirm Iwaizumis suspicion.

"I think if you spent time with others, you will fall out of love him him. Spending all your time with only one person is a for sure way to become deeply enamored with that person. You and Hinita and close right? Maybe try spending more time with him. I don't think you'll forget about Kuroo-san by any means, but I think it would be healthy for you to spend some time apart," Iwaizumi finished looking at Kenma again with a look of mutual respect.

The boys continued talking and finished their drinks soon after.

"Thank you guys for the advise, I didn't know either of you could be so insightful," Kenma said although he directed his comment mostly towards Oikawa. When he wasn't being overly obnoxious, Kenma could almost understand what Iwaizumi saw in him.

" Of course Ken-chan!!! We are here to help. Let us know how it goes! I want updates daily!" Oikawa exclaimed. For the second time that night Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa which produced a small laugh from Kenma.

Lowering his voice Oikawa spoke again. "Really though, I want to make sure your'e okay. If things get bad, or, you really can't fall out of love with him, you should go to a doctor. I know you don't want to lose your memories but Kuroo-chan is not worth your life. Text me, or either of us if you need anything else."

Riding the bus home Kenma felt another weight lifted off his shoulders. He had a plan, and he was going to keep his best friend and all his memories of him. He only became slightly worried again when he had produced another daisy, and watched as the blood slowly drip from the petals onto his palms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a notification that someone left a kudo and that gave me motivation to grind out another chapter so yay thank you to that person!! this chapter is?? but i had fun writing it

To save himself from any more embarrassment, he swore Oikawa and Iwaizumi to secrecy, and resolved not to tell anyone else about his life threatening predicament. Would it be wise to tell his mom or maybe a doctor to ensure he wasn’t putting his life on the line? Probably, but Kenma could hardly be expected to think rationally in his current state. 

Step one, he needed to spend more time with other people. 

From Kenma:  
hey wanna hang out soon??

From Hinata:  
HI! yes its been a minute when r u free

From Kenma:  
cool maybe on friday or something, im sure we both have practice but after

From Hinata:  
yeah sounds good, ill text you again closer to then

It was a brief conversation but it made Kenma feel good to make plans. It really had been awhile since he had caught up with Hinata. And he felt excited, not exactly the same way he felt when he had plans with Kuroo, but he figured it was a start. Kuroo. 

Kenma sighed at the thought of his oldest friend. Was this plan really going to work? Just because Oikawa was able to drop his feelings for Ushijima didn’t mean he was going to be able to drop his. Kuroo had always been there to listen to Kenma explain in depth about his newest game and how good the animation was, or give him advice when he vented about his problems, or get excited with him over the newest chapter of their favorite manga. Kuroo had just always been a constant in his life, and even though some people thought he needed to branch out and make new friends he didn’t feel the need to because he had everything he needed in Kuroo as a best friend. That he was also in love with. In a romantic way. Fuck. 

I mean what’s the worst that’ll happen? I die? Kenma thought smugly as the realness of the situation dawned on him.

From Kenma:  
on second thought… whats the earliest u can hang?

From Hinata:  
haha what u miss me that much?? 

i mean we both have practice everyday but i have to stay home to make sure natsu doesn’t burn down the house or anything

Kenma rolled over on his bed and laughed. Hinata loved to act like Natsu was a way bigger menace than she actually was. Eyeing the clock Kenma realized he needed to leave for school soon, since he wanted to avoid walking with Kuroo today to activate part two of his plan, which was to spend less time out of his day with Kuroo. Granted he knew this would be hard if not impossible since the two were in such a routine of walking to school together, eating lunch together, practicing, walking home. Basically any time they weren't in class or with their families. 

Sighing, he sat up, grabbed his backpack off his desk chair, and walked downstairs. He grabbed the bento that his mother had so lovingly made for him and shoved in his backpack and walked over to his door to jam his feet in his shoes firing off another round of text to Hinata. 

From Kenma:  
lol ok, im coming over tmrw 

and the day after that

...and after that

From Hinata:  
OHMYYGOID HAHAH i wont complain if u really want to come over that much

so unlike u kenma, whats gotten into u

Becoming frustrated that his shoes would not magically go over his heels just because he had forced his feet into them, he bent down to actually tie them. 

From Kenma:  
umm... i miss my friend?

Satisfied now that his shoes were now completely tied to feet he pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders and opened his door to the fresh, cold morning air.

From Hinata:  
likely story… 

Kenma jerked still for a second, door to his house still wide open, letting a wave of chill enter the doorway. 

“Goodmorning,” Kuroo waved at him a few paces from his front door. “I wanted to catch up with you after you oh so mysteriously vanished after practice last night”

“So what? You woke up extra early to knock on my door so we could talk before school? What if I was still in bed, or in the shower or something!?” 

“Well first of all Kenma, our windows face each other, idiot, as they have for the last 12 years when I moved in next to you and I knew you were up because you opened your curtains. And second you never fucking take showers in the morning becuase you don’t like blow drying your hair and it’s too cold in the winter to walk to school with wet hair.”

Kenma blinked. He sounded like a robot, as if this was common knowledge that everyone knew about Kenma and not just Kuroo. It made Kenmas heart twist. 

“Right. Forgot about that,” Kenma said slowly. He felt his phone buzz in his hand one more time.

From Hinata:  
whatever

ur free to come over whenever just shoot me a heads up before u do

Kenma closed the door behind him and started walking with Kuroo.

“So where did you disappear to last night? Hot date?” Kuroo grinned suggestively using his height and good looks to loom down over Kenma like a total asshole for .5 seconds. He really could play the part, but it was a good thing that Kuroo wasn’t actually like that. 

Kenma grinned, looking down at his phone typing a reply to Hinata. “Yeah with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, we’re a throuple now, get with it,” he said casually without missing a beat.

Kuroo blew air from his mouth, mimicking a laugh. “Okay yeah good one.”

“Sorry if you don’t believe me that’s on you. Here I even have proof.” Kenma quickly thanked the gods that Oikawa was so obnoxious and had forcefully taken a selfie of the three of them last night. Oikawa was striking his signature pose with his tongue out and peace sign raised, Iwaizumi stood beside Oikawa with his chin resting in the divot of Oikawa's shoulder, with Kenma in the background, looking mildly pissed off. Locating the photo, he turned his phone to offer as proof that they were together last night, but clearly not a throuple if Kenmas expression in the photo was anything to go by. Maybe if Oikawa cropped Kenma out of the back it could make a nice Christmas card for the two love birds.

“What the fuck. Why were you hanging out with those two?”

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know,” Kenma teased as he walked ahead. 

Kuroo shook his head in disbelief catching up to Kenma by taking two long strides.

“I think they put something different in your cereal this morning.”

"Jokes on you, I didn’t eat breakfast this morning,” Kenma said as he finished his text to Hinata having gotten distracted while finding the photo from last night. 

“And that my dear friend, is why you’re so fucking short.”

“Bite me,” Kenma said, hitting send on his text.

From Kenma:  
fuck it, expect me on your door after practice tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to apologize for the inconsistent way i characterize kenma because sometimes i see him as really shy and like hating the world having panic attacks and other times i see him as just to most sarcastic evil little bitch. so that kinda shows in this chapter. I also like to headcanon that kenma and kuroos friendship is just so much fucking banter and them just laying into each other bc they know the other can take it and then a few soft moments.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading, make sure to take care of yourself and drink water 
> 
> if u leave a comment or kudo ill love u forever


End file.
